1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection construction for a battery and an electrical connection box, and in particular to such a connection construction installed in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. The connection construction is design particularly to improve operability by directly connecting electrical connection paths of the battery and the electrical connection box using a connection plate and to take up a displacement of the battery and the electrical connection box during the connecting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A battery and an electrical connection box installed in an engine compartment generally are fixed separately to a vehicle body as shown in FIG. 4. A battery post la serving as an electrode of a battery 1 and a power input portion 2a of an electrical connection box 2 are connected by a battery cable C having a battery terminal 3a and an terminal 3b secured at the respective ends thereof. The Japan Industrial Standard (JIS) employs the abbreviation LA to describe a terminal fitting intended for automotive use and having a ring-shaped connection portion through which a bolt passes. The terminal 3b is of that general construction, and will be referred to herein as an LA terminal. The respective terminals 3a and 3b are fastened to the battery post 1a and the power input portion 2a by bolts 4a, 4b.
However, with the connection construction using the above battery cable, a special cable having the LA terminal 3b secured needs to be prepared. Further, when the LA terminal 3b is connected with the electrical connection box 2, an operator has to press the LA terminal 3b for positioning by one hand while maneuvering a fastening tool by the other hand. This causes poor operability.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a connection construction which can connect electrical connection paths of a battery and an electrical connection box via a conductive connection plate without using a special battery cable having an LA terminal secured. Another object is to provide a connection construction designed to have an improved operability by taking up a displacement of the battery and the electrical connection box during the connecting operation.